This invention relates to the construction of quartz crystal timepieces and in particular to quartz crystal wristwatches incorporating liquid crystal display means. It is essential to provide divider and driving circuitry which draws a minimum of power in order to maximize the life of the battery provided in such timepieces. Further, it is also essential that the space utilized by the battery be kept to a minimum in order to make the circuit adaptable for use in a wristwatch. The batteries generally provided in quartz crystal timepieces provide voltages within the range of 1.2-3.5 volts (usually 1.3-1.5 volts) while the liquid crystal displays generally require voltages of 10 to 30 volts in order to operate effectively although voltages as low as 3 volts may be used in certain displays. For this reason, means for stepping up the voltage of the battery in the timepiece by use of miniature components has been provided. Nevertheless, the voltage step-up circuitry of the prior art is separately mounted within the watch, occupying a large amount of space and, in some instances, resulting in a lowering of reliability.